Zandribar
Biography Rise of the Zandalari Zandribar is the third child of Jadra'zin and Dre'weza. He is the youngest brother of Una'zel and Zando'zhan. Una'zel was sacrificed to Zanza the Restless for disobeying his commands too many times. Yet his brother, mother and father yet lives. His parents ventured with Zul the Dark Prophet while Zandribar and his brother was sent by Zul to investigate different parts of Azeroth and assemble whatever Trolls they could manage. Present Day Zandribar and Zando'zhan have banded with the Zul'Khani and are aiding them in gathering as many Troll brothers and sisters to reclaim Azeroth in the name of all Trollkind. Appearance Physical Appearance *Zandribar is a Zandalari with lighter blue skin, yet dark and gray spots on his feet, hands and shoulders. He wears Zandalari armor fit for a Shieldmaster, the armor was given to him by his father, Jadra'zin. He wields the blade "Man'raka" and the shield "Do'kraoz". *Zandribar is tall and always has been, he was the tallest of his family in the early age of fifteen. Already reaching 8'2ft, now at the age of 28 he has grown to his final height, being 8'8ft tall. He weights around 530 lbs. Armor *The helmet he has offers protection to some degree, yet it's main purpose is it's enchantment that boosts his view which allows him to act quicker in situations like combat. More easily noticing the right time to raise his shield or slice his opponent. *He wears a large shoulderpad with the look of a Dire Horn. A tusk in the shape of a spike sitting in the upper and middle part of the shoulder while two larger tusks rests at the sides. The shoulder ornament sits ontop of a thick layer of hardened metal. *On his chest, he has a simple strap going from upper left to down right. On the left shouler, it has several spikes. It is also used to hold his shield on his back with the aid of other straps. It is dark blue with golden patterns. *The bracers he wears consists of chiseled metal brought from Zandalar, framed by another section of darker chiseled metal. It is the same material as his ankleguards and some parts of his belt. *His belt buckle has the shape of a golden tiki, enhanced by it's previous owner. Zandribar's father, Jadra'zin. The enchantment grants Zandribar a smaller shield against magical attacks, it'll shield him from several weak spells of most schools or a couple of stronger spells. It does offer physical defence as well. *Below his belt he wears a kilt, allowing more complex moves, such as jumping without any heavy platings covering your legs. The kilt has the colours, red, gold, dark blue and brown. It also holds four light blue and glowing circles. Weapon(s) He wields a blade, previously stated that is named "Man'raka". It was enhanced by it's previous owner, just like his shield and other pieces of apparel. This is a tradition that goes with the Zandalari, if the owner of a certain set of armor is able to utilize Voodoo, which is the most likely choice they'll make. Well, if they're able to, they will over time enchant and boost their armor, which might become a heirloom within his or her family. Even Zandalari women tend to do this, most common to their daughters but there are some who grants their previous apparel to their sons as well. This is what makes the armor of the Zandalari unique in their own way. The sets of armor tend to look similar, but they hold different enchantments, or even colours at some times. *Man'raka, the blade of Zandribar holds an enchantment that has been granted more power over time as his father has slain his opponents. It is an enchantment that grows as soon as it drains the life out of an enemy, or friend. The actual enchantment grants the blade the power to rend into his opponents Soul, not only weakening someone physically, but Spiritually as well. The damage caused to his or her Soul will make him loose fatigue with each successful strike that touches and slices flesh. *Do'kraoz, the large shield of Zandribar holds an enchantment, simple but very useful, that makes the shield able to sustain alot more durability loss than it normally would. This also counts against many magical attacks, but some spells have proven to be able to do little more damage than others. Category:Zandalari Category:Zandalari Family Category:Character